


Counting on Viktor

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The room was dark. That should have been her first clue that something wasn't right.





	Counting on Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/) fic for [](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/)**idea_of_sarcasm**  


* * *

The room was dark. That should have been her first clue that something wasn't right. However, Hermione was thinking about work and didn’t even notice the lack of light until she hit her knee on the edge of the table. She was pulled from her ideas of how to approach her new assignment immediately and cursed under her breath as she reached down to rub her leg. It was then that she became aware of the darkness in his office.

“Viktor?” she called out hesitantly. It wasn’t like him to just sit in the dark, but she knew from their exchange that morning that he was working at home today. He often did, especially in mid-season, which meant he'd be bent over his desk with candles burning by the time she came in from work. And while she’d been somewhat preoccupied this morning with the sensation of being shagged in the shower, she was certain that’s what he’d said.

When no reply greeted her, she became worried. The war was over, had been for a few years now, but there was always the possibility of reprisal or new danger. Also, considering his work with the Quidditch League and his own team, there could have been a crazed fan who decided to come after him. Their wards were extremely strong, but it was still one of her fears. She reached for her wand and started to say _lumos_. She only managed to get the first sound made before a large hand covered her mouth.

The familiar scent of her new husband was the only thing that kept her from fighting her way to freedom. Long fingers wrapped around her wrist and squeezed with more force than normal. She whimpered against his hand and released her wand when he applied more pressure to her wrist. She heard it fall to the floor and roll away from them. His body was pressed against her back, and he pulled her even closer.

“I varned you, Hermyonee,” he murmured against her ear. His voice was low and husky, the same tone that made her skin flush and normally accompanied a grunt of her name before he came. “You neffer listen, doh. Perhaps ve vill make certain you listen this time.”

Her eyes widened at the growl in his words, and she shuddered when his hand slid down her ribs and then moved up beneath her skirt. “Viktor, let me go,” she demanded. Of course, his hand was still covering her mouth so all that he heard was a mishmash of words.

“I tink you vill like this lesson. Ve both know vot a naughty girl you are, loff.”

Oh god. She shivered at the promise in his words even as she tried to deny that this was exciting her. Nice girls didn’t want to be treated this way, after all. In the three years that they’d been together, he’d never shown her this side of himself. He was normally sensual, affectionate, and gentle. Sex got rough occasionally, of course, but it was usually followed by soft kisses and tender caresses. She liked it when it got a little rough, mostly because she trusted Viktor and knew he’d never hurt her. But she’d honestly never imagined him behaving in this way nor had she expected to find herself so aroused.

“Viktor, please,” she tried again, her words caught by his rough palm. She whimpered when the hand beneath her skirt moved higher. Her cheeks flushed with heat when his fingers dragged across the damp crotch of her knickers, and she knew that she couldn’t deny her reaction.

“So vet,” he growled against her neck before his teeth scraped against her skin. Her hips pushed forward instinctively, seeking more contact with his teasing fingers. She gasped when he suddenly slapped her thigh hard. “No, you vere bad girl and vill be punished now.”

Hermione cringed from the stinging pain of elastic snapping against her skin when he ripped her knickers. His knuckles brushed against her wet cunt and distracted her from the mental scolding she was giving about ripped knickers not being at all sexy or arousing. He removed his hand from her mouth but, before she could say anything, damp cotton was in her mouth instead. She bit at it, trying to get it out, but he merely chuckled and tied the ends behind her head.

“Taste yourself, Hermyonee. You taste good, yes? I loff to haff you on my tongue,” he murmured in that voice that he knew all too well made her nearly come just from hearing. He always used it when he wasn’t playing fair, the prat, and she had to struggle now just to avoid letting him know he had the upper hand.

Her struggling did nothing but amuse him, however. Well, that and cause his own body to react. She could now feel the firm length of his erection pressed against her lower back. He shifted and brought it in direct contact with her bum, which made her moan against her gag.

Viktor picked her up suddenly as if she weighed nothing and carried her through the dark office. She gripped his shoulders and discovered that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His skin was warm beneath her fingers, and she lightly scratched him in warning, dragging her fingers through the soft hair covering his chest before squeezing his nipple. That earned her a sharp slap to the bum before he set her down.

“I like it vhen you fight vot you vont,” he said softly. “You are, how you say, vildcat? Scratching and clawing but I know you vell. I know you are vet and desperate for me to fuck you. You vont that I should fuck you right here? Bend you ofer my desk and make you scream for me?”

She whimpered at the image and felt her nipples tighten even more. He laughed softly, which infuriated her and had her planning payback, but then he was unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it down her shoulders and unclasping her bra. Her breasts bounced free and were immediately caught by his hands. He squeezed them, tugging on her nipples and twisting just so, knowing exactly what to do to make her moan. She started to reach up to remove the gag, hating having anything in her mouth much less her own knickers, but he caught her wrist again. Bloody git must have excellent night vision, she thought crossly.

“First, doh, ve must make sure you learn your lesson. I did varn you, but you did not listen.”

She had no idea what she had supposedly done, but she wasn’t sure it really mattered. Viktor was obviously in a mood to do something they’d never done, and she certainly wasn’t complaining. He knew that she liked when he took control, after all. It had just never gone to this extreme in the past. She was now topless and just wearing her skirt and stockings, which she expected was quite a sight. She flushed again and chewed at the cotton in her mouth when he suddenly pulled her across his lap.

Oh god. He couldn’t think she’d let him----Her head snapped up and her back arched when his palm struck her bum. This was degrading and went beyond any sex play. She wasn’t about to just lie there and take a spanking.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he said right before several candles lit. She blinked at the sudden change of dark to light and wiggled on his lap. His erection was pressed against her belly, and she glanced up at him. He was staring at her, his dark eyes cautious. “I vill stop if you are vonting not play like dis, but I tink you vont it.”

He untied her knickers and pulled them from her mouth, letting her speak. She moved her jaw from side to side, stretching it after being gagged, and looked into his eyes. “It’s humiliating,” she whispered.

“I vould neffer make you feel dis vay, Hermyonee,” he protested lowly. He cupped her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. “You are tense vit vork and vont me to haff control. I vill not hurt you. Vill make you feel good and you can let go, yes?”

She smiled and kissed his thumb. He saw more than she realized, which made her love him even more, if that was possible. True, he wasn’t perfect by any means and traveled far too much for work, but she was a workaholic with control issues. Somehow, they found a perfect balance. She didn’t have to say the words, nor did he, because they _knew_ with every touch and look that it was love. She finally nodded slowly. “Yes.”

He smiled crookedly before he caressed her bum and squeezed. “How do you tink I should punish you, loff?” he asked. He drew his hand back and spanked her hard enough for her to gasp. “I vould say that bad girl like you need spanking.”

“Viktor,” she whined. She rubbed against his lap and bit her lip, unable to believe that she was aroused by him spanking her.

“I vill take that as yes,” he decided. His fingers dragged along the curve of her bum. “You haff such a beautiful arse, Hermyonee. I vonder if it vill look so pretty ven it is pink from spanking. I tink that twenty is good number. You vill count for me.”

He tugged her skirt up around her waist completely and began to spank her in earnest. She gripped his leg and moaned with each new slap against her bum. She was soaking wet by the time she gasped out ‘ten’. He teased her in between, dragging his fingers along her wet cunt and pushing them inside until she was whimpering before he went back to spanking her. His other hand played with her breasts, squeezing and twisting until she was writhing on his lap, desperate to come.

“You are so vet,” he murmured. “You vont my cock inside you badly. I can feel you tighten around my fingers, but you vont more. Vot vould you do for my cock, loff?”

“Anything,” she moaned, pushing back against his fingers wantonly. “Please, Viktor.”

He withdrew his fingers and spanked her again hard, grunting from the force of the hit. She cried out, forgetting to call out ‘fifteen’ because she was so surprised at the pain of the slap. It didn’t really hurt, not in a bad way, and she whined as her head fell forward. “Count.”

“Fifteen,” she stammered finally. Her eyes widened when she felt something round and long press against her cunt. She hissed as it eased inside her and began to move. She was soon pushing back against it, needing friction and more of everything.

“Vand has many uses,” Viktor whispered before he slapped his hand against her bum again. The wand continued to move, fucking her at his command, and she panted as she willingly let the wand have its way with her. She continued to call out numbers, barely able to get the words past her parted lips as she trembled on his lap.

When she reached ‘twenty’, he reached beneath her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. That’s all she needed, the perfect friction. She came with a low keen, sounding almost like an animal to her own ears, and shuddered as she clenched around the wand. She was still trembling when he withdrew the wand and moved them. She blinked dazedly and leaned over the desk, trying to regain her breath as her cunt continued to clench around air and her arse tingled from the spanking.

“I vill not be able to be so gentle,” he warned quietly. She nodded and listened to him lower the zip of his pants. Then he thrust into her, not even giving her time to adjust to his width. She whimpered and pushed back against him, clutching the side of his desk as he began to fuck her hard. He licked her back and bit her neck as he moved in and out with deep, hard thrusts. Her breasts were pressed against the paperwork on his desk, and she could feel spilled ink sticky against her arm. His chest rubbed against her back as he leaned forward, the shift in position sending him even deeper.

His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her head up. She turned and kissed him, sucking his tongue as he thrust faster. He panted against her lips and grunted before he stiffened and spilled inside her. He fell against her, squashing her into the desk as he rubbed his sweaty face against her shoulder. They lay on the desk for several moments, just breathing and recovering, before he finally slid out of her. She was sore and sticky, but couldn’t help smiling. She felt relaxed, sated, and almost purred as she stretched and rolled over to look at him.

“Hey you,” she murmured, smiling sheepishly and blushing as he stared at her.

“Vy you blush now?” he asked. He smiled crookedly and pulled her up from the desk. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. “You vill now tink twice before you straighten my files, yes?”

“Yes,” she promised even as she made a show of crossing her fingers.

“You are vicked girl,” he accused. He suddenly lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder. She wiggled and reached down to slap his cloth-covered arse, which earned her a spank. She smiled when he laughed. “Stop that, Hermyonee. Not time for punishment again. Now, ve need shower.”

She slid her hand down into his trousers to pinch this time, and grinned. Perhaps she could earn her way to being 'punished' in the shower, too.

End


End file.
